(a) Field of the Invention
This invention is for a mechanical apparatus which ensures that only pulses of radiation are radiated in any specific direction and a method to effect same. In the most general terms, this apparatus comprises a partway closed three-dimensional geometric surface having some thickness, but being hollow inside the partway closed portion and having at least one opening through the surface. The surface is shaped so that a desired radiation source can be placed into the hollow portion inside the surface's partway closed portion. The surface is further shaped so that radiation from the desired radiation source can pass from the hollow inside the surface's partway closed portion through the at least one opening through the surface thereby forming a radiation beam. The surface is constructed of material(s) which the wavelength(s) of the radiation from the desired radiation source will not pass through the surface. An axis for the at least partway closed surface is defined which does not intersect the at least one opening through the surface. By rotating the surface about this axis, the radiation beam revolves in space. At any specific location which the radiation beam intersects, a radiation pulse will be sensed. Other surfaces can be employed with the at least partway closed surface to further restrict the radiation pattern of the radiation beam.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Pulses of electromagnetic radiation can be provided by various mechanical or electrical means. Depending on the frequency range of the electromagnetic radiation desired, for example, radio-frequency, microwave, infrared, visible light, ultraviolet, x-rays, and gamma-rays, different types of radiation source devices are used. These devices have various shapes and sizes and may produce omnidirectional radiation beams or directed radiation beams. Further, the radiation generated may be continuous or pulsed. The purpose of the present invention is to ensure that no matter the type of radiation source employed, only radiation pulses can be sensed at any specific point distant from the radiation source. The prior art of interest relates to apparatuses and methods which mechanically ensure that there is time when a radiation beam cannot be transmitted in a specific direction and which radiate continuously but could be improved by only radiating discrete pulses.
In my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/675,689, filed Mar. 27, 1991, for a Method of Inducing Tanning or DNA Repair by Pulsed Light and Apparatus to Effect Same, I disclosed a mechanically-pulsed irradiation generation apparatus which employs an ultraviolet (uv) A (320-390 nanometer (nm)) or a uv B (286-320 nm) light source and at least one rotating cylinder having slits which allowed a discrete pulse of light to pass therethrough when in proper alignment. Depending on the wavelength(s) selected, the pulses of uv light are used in tanning and deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) repair.
In that application, I teach that exposure to continuous uv A and uv B light sources can produce a series of potentially toxic results, for example, a rapid destruction of genetic (thymine dimer formation) and protein structure through the build up of cellular toxins. Sun burn, corneal clouding, and retinal damage are the short term side effects, while premature skin aging and accelerated cancer, such as melanoma, are the long term side effects. I further teach that by using pulsed light, tanning can occur, but with significantly reduced side effects. By exposing the skin to a uv pulse of duration "x" and then having an unexposed or dark period "z", we have a cycle "q" which is expressed as "x+z=q". Pulses having a duration x on the order of picoseconds to milliseconds produce an irradiation cycle which will prevent the buildup of the toxic products which accumulate during continuous uv exposure, because of the body's response during the dark period z.
I further teach in that application placing at least one cylinder having a slit therethrough adjacent to a light source. If the cylinder is rotated, light will only pass through the cylinder slit when the slit is in alignment with the radiated light, thereby creating a pulse. However, experience has shown that placement results in the majority of the light being wasted, as the uv light source therein employed is tubular-shaped and radiates light circumferentially omnidirectional and the slits pass only that amount of light radiated toward them.
It is also well known in the art that uv C (40-286 nm) light, and more specifically 254 nm light, is extremely effective in killing bacteria, and many patents have been issued for apparatus and methods to kill bacteria. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,812, to Humphreys, teaches a portable germicidal ultraviolet lamp; U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,021, to Bartholomew, teaches an assembly having fluorescent lamps, a uv sun lamp, and uv germ-killing lamps; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,974, to Potapenko, teaches a method and system for the prevention of the spread of infectious disease by airborne microorganisms. Humphreys and others teach that there is a danger to humans through exposure to continuous uv 254 nm light. Humphreys particularly teaches that prolonged or intense exposure can cause reddening of the skin or irritation of the eyes. We often refer to uv C inflammation as "snow blindness" and this inflammation often lasts a few days. As an example, to prevent these dangers, the patents I have reviewed either teach trying to shield the uv light source from sight, or, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,665 , to Alexander, for a method for germicidal treatment of air-borne bacteria, teach focusing a uv beam in a plane out of human sight, such as at knee level or near ceiling level.